Arcanum War
by Aeos React
Summary: Another incident sends Yukinari into a war, and due to the incident has become the pilot of a powerful machine, and will be forced to change himself in the battles to come if he wishes to go back home, but these changes may be more than he could imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Begin

I do not own Girls Bravo or any of the themes that will be added in.

This will be a Sci-Fi AU that comes immediately after the second season.

Arcanum War

Yukinari, saw them in his mind, saw the people he had developed feelings for.

There was Kirie Kojima his childhood friend, Lisa Fukuyama, the sister of Kuzuhara Fukuyama, a user of black magic and has an infatuation for him, and others who he is still not quite sure about.

The one who is high up there, in his thoughts, was Miharu, the girl he met when he went to Seiren, the one who got him out of his despair of being unable to find love with anyone.

He imagined her, imagined being with Miharu, how beautiful she was, how she was the only person who did not set off his stupid gynophobia condition, and how he wished he was with her, but …

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT"

"Huh, wha … oh, now I remember," said Yukinari as he was in the cockpit of his machine, his war machine.

The machine was a special mecha called a Transient, a powerful weapon of the Arcadia Military Forces, and one of the seven original units.

He had been made a pilot, after another random incident caused him to emerge in Arcadia, to be taken and conscripted.

* * *

><p>It was a morning, with a thick fog …<p>

Yuklinari had heard something, in his front lawn.

He hadf gone there to find out what it was, and then he saw it, lying in the grass.

A diamond shaped crystal glowing with a beautiful azure light, and was beautiful beyond anything item he had seen.

He decided to take it and show it to Miharu.

He would do it in school …

It was in swim, class, and as expected, Fukuyama pulled another stunt, this time involving somehow creating a very large water slide, and attempting to use it to separate everyone, where he wanted to take Miharu.

As Yukinari was chasing him down, he ended up falling over the, edge, and he had been holding the crystal, but when he went closer to the ground, the crystal, released a massive gout of energy, and it destroyed the water slide, and then exploded into a large crystal structure which tore into the school, and encircled Yukinari.

Then it instantly shrunk the size of a small marble, and then disappeared.

Leaving everyone, especially those who knew Yukinari in shock at what happened or shocked in general.

* * *

><p>Yukinari ended up in the Arcadian slums, in only his swimsuit.<p>

Then he ended up being found by a guy in a coat, and said that he was not from around Arcadia, speaking in Japanese, saying he used a universal translator.

Then he said that Yukinari would have two choices, it was to either be caught by the military of Arcadia, or join the organization that he was from, ICON Advancements.

Yukinari, being who he was, agreed.

That was how he was thrust into the war.

* * *

><p>Yukinar had been given training more harsh and punishing than any beating or humiliation he had incurred (accidental or otherwise).<p>

He was told that he had been exposed to the energy of their enemies, a race of crystal life, whose bodies were made of ever shifting crystals, in sizes ranging from that of an ordinary Arcadian to the size of a large warship, as for the Arcadians, they were a race that never shows their face, and to that end, wear masks at their coming of age, but without their masks, have grey, scaled skin, and slitted eyes, as well as a humanoid appearance.

However, Yukinari learned more about them, and their enemies, the Prothos, a race that is capable of living even in the vacuum of space, and using a powerful, and overwhelming energy:

MAKO

As one sees it, it is a very bright Azure, and is an adaptive energy, and the Arcadians now use it for many of their devices, but now put it into their war against the Arcanum.

He then, found out why he had been taken with them.

He learned of the machines that were made, the machines known as Transient.

Yukinari had seen mech anime before; actually he used to watch many mech animes, but not in real life, even on Seiren.

"This is your machine, it only responded to the signal from you, you will be its pilot," said the Arcadian named Juno.

It was a rather small machine, name Novus (think Gundam Exia, except more white and with a more angled design), armed with a Mako beam rifle, several Acturan composite knives and short swords made by the Acturan heavy weapons industries, and its primary weapon was the ICON made Mako long-sword, lined with the Mako producing crystals of the Arcanum, and compared to the others it was smaller than the others.

Yukinari got in, and he found problems, great problems.

Whenever he piloted it, he found that it was heavily affecting his gynophobia condition, causing his hives to act up, but as he was the only pilot, he was given a special micro-machine treatement for his condition to suppress the hives.

Neither he, nor any Arcadian knew that what was actually happening to Yukinari as the Mako entered his tissues, into his very DNA, and very slowly ….

… it started to change him.

At the time however, the only thing on everyone's mind, was the war, and Yukinari was having his first test with the unit.

End

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Novus vs Arcadian Arc Drone, codename 'Reflex'**


	2. Chapter 2: Novus vs Reflex

Chapter 2: Novus vs. Reflex

"Okay, now where is it," said Yukinari as he went through the asteroid field that served as the training ground.

This was a test, his first and only test before he was sent out, and his opponent was the closest thing to an Arcanum high speed attacker, and would be armed with live Mako weapons, powerful micro missiles, and finally was its most potent weapon, its powerful high-penetration Mako cannon.

As he flew, he thought back, thought back to his time with Miharu, his happiness with her, how happy her smile made him, how he wished he was with-!

"WARNING, ENEMY FIRE INCOMING"

The onboard linear A.I of Novus alerted Yukinari to the attack of the drone, snapping him immediately from his thoughts, and he pulled away just an incredibly focused beam of energy, propelling a sharp rod made out of a very strong metal that had the sharpness of high-grade Obsidian, shot right through where he was, blowing a nearby asteroid into dust.

Yukionari soon saw the drone, it was an angled pure stealth design, and it moved in an incredibly fast and unpredictable flight path (think a slightly enlarge version of the ghost drone from Macross Frontier, with a larger and more powerful main gun, and large missile pods).

The drone fired its tin Mako rifles on full auto, and Yukinari dodged the cascade of beams as deftly as he could, watching as they blasted into a meteorite nearby, then he looked in horror to see it fire its missiles, which totaled fifty missiles, all of which flew straight at him, and he maneuvered deep into the asteroid field, the missiles detonating against the asteroids, and the explosions were very soundless in the vacuum of space, but he still felt the shockwaves that were caused by the Mako energy in the missiles, though thanks to the shield of the Transient, he was able to get through.

Then well he turned and fired his Mako rifle at the drone, but the drones intense speed and excellent agility in the asteroid field allowed it to easily avoid the attack, moving at incredible speeds, the forces of gravity and air resistance, non-existant in the vacuum of space.

He managed to avoid several meteorites before he lost site of the drone again.

He looked at the scanner and at the 360 degree view his cockpit provided, allowing him to look above, below, in front and even behind his cockpit, but still nothing.

He hated what was happening, he felt like he was being toyed with, and that the ones running the test were making fun of him.

Then, he barely had even a second as he suddenly saw a meteorite pass by, revealing the drone directly in front of him, its main gun fully charged.

Yukinari barely dodged as the drone fired, the beam blasting through a meteorite, all the way into space, then it darted off again.

Yukinari decided instead to run, and he made the Mako Force drive put all power to forward propulsion, and he blasted through the meteor field, going past the masses of meteorites that shot by.

Then he saw it, the drone was coming, flying through the field, but being careful of the meteorites.

Then, as if by some sort of god given miracle, an idea formed in Yukinaris head.

He changed paths, going on a path that would take him right by the drone, and it charged towrd Yukinari, on a straight path that would take it straight to him.

Yukinari waited, waited till he was in the right spot, and then …

* * *

><p>The drone activated its targeting system, and prepared its cannon, and then it fired at the objects that emitted the signal of the Transient.<p>

Only to end up blasting a bunch of the Transients knives.

Then heavy fire pounded onto the drone from above, and it saw the Transient, however it was already too late.

One final beam drilled straight through the drone, penetrating its power core, and it exploded.

* * *

><p>Yukinarui slowly flew back to the waiting assault carrier, owned by ICON, the <em>Arcanum of Fate.<em>

It was a long craft, with a long center body, and an angled design, as well as a large complement of Mako weapons.

It was a very powerful ship in its own right, but onboard were seven other machines similar to Novus, but with different battle capabilities, as well as the mass produced units, being used by selected groups of Elite pilots that were on the ship.

Yukinari entered the docking bay, and exited, remembering to take more of the suppressants for his pain.

Not knowing how much change had occurred in his body during that time.


	3. Chapter 3: Arcanum

Chapter 3: Arcanum

Yukinari took more for his log, putting into it how much he cared for those he left back home, writing:

'_Miharu, Kirie, everyone, we are in the Icota Sector of space, though we are nowhere near the galaxy I belong, but in the end, I wouldn't know where home is even if I was near it. Anyway, the Arcadians said that when the war is over, they can see about sending me home._

_However, the war isn't over, it won't end until the Arcanum lost, and right now, we still haven't seen even one, I don't even know what they really look like, but from what I hear, their some type of crystal space monsters._

_I hope we don't find them and we can just go home._

_This is Yukinari, signing off."_

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT"

"Wha-what, what's happening," Yukinari said as he got to the main launch bay, already in his flight uniform.

Then an Arcadian with a green full body unit goes by and says, "sensors have confirmed their presence, its them ….

… it's the Arcanum."

Yukinari's eyes shot open and he headed straight for his machine, and quickly got on.

"ALERT," said Novus's AI, "Arcanum detected, they are emerging from warp-space near the moon near the planet Ihan, numbers at 300+ enemies, detecting light attackers and medium assault types."

Novus was soon shot into space, and then Yukinari finally saw them.

Large angled, crystal constructs, forming into a pointed design, with Mako energy coming off of their structure, it was the Arcanum.

And it was heading straight for him.

It then unleashed from its frame a rapid discharge of Mako energy bolts, all of which impacted off of the Novus's shield.

Yukinari fired the rifle at the Arcanum, and the rounds that hit glanced of its own field, but unlike the pure energy bullets of the Arcanum, the rifle had been made to fire Mako charged Oscillation rounds.

The rounds pounded into the Arcanum, and after three shots, a round punched through, and the Arcanum exploded into clouds of Mako energy and crystal armor.

Then five more showed up, but three mass production Transient destroyed them, blasting them to pieces in an instant using mass fire, but then a Transient was struck by one powerful purple colored beam, and it tore through the field, destroying the machine and killing the pilot.

Yukinari saw the enemy as it was coming, instead of the shining light green color of the other Arcanum, the new one was a blazing purple color, and it had a larger structure, which was shaped into what could be explained as a fighter bomber.

It let loose seven crystals, all blazing with intense Mako energy as they flew at a very high speed straight at Yukinari, it took Yukinari only moments to realize that the incoming pieces were missiles.

Yukinari, pulled multiple maneuvers, and finally used anti-missile canisters to destroy the missiles, the canisters releasing spheres that gave of the signal of a Mako powered machine, causing the missiles to believe it was the real thing.

Yukinari soon charged at the enemy, but found that he could not get at it fast enough as it fired smaller, weaker, yet numerous beams.

Then Yukinari found it, he found a system that had been in the Transient, the Mode shift system.

He realized it was there as he saw a Transient suddenly shift into the mode of a fighter in the span of seconds.

Then Yukinari charged forward, pushing the Transient faster at the Arcanum, now firing off more energy blasts, the mako energy beams all high powered beams, capable of blasting a Transient in two.

Even then, Yukinari did not falter.

He used a Mako enhanced oscillation knife, and he threw the knife, which succeeded in stabbing into the frame of the Arcanum, though now it focused its attention on Novus.

Yukinari is blasted by countless high energy beams, large numbers of small energy beams hit Novus's shield, but the shields held, Yukinari mainly avoiding the large scale heavy energy beams that are heading at Novus.

"I am going to live, I am going to live," Yukinari yelled, activating the M-Blade (the Mako longsword) and Novus soon accelerated to its hire speed, and Yukinari dodged one final large energy beam, "I am going to live, and go back home, to Miharu, to Kirie, to everyone," he then plunged the blade through the Arcanum, shattering its crystal armor, and penetrating through it.

The Arcanum soon exploded, and started to fully vaporize, and Yuikinari allowed himself to rest a bit.

Then the Arcanum suddenly blasted outward, and Mako energy flooded the area, and entered Yukinari's cockpit, Yukinari feeling the intense energy enter his body, and felt as his body took it in, and felt an intense pain which would come from his problem, but the micro-machines stopped the pain quickly.

They could not however, stop the change that came from the energy as the Mako began to manipulate his DNA, along with his own body.

The pain passed, enough for Yukinari to see as another Arcanum was heading straight at him, and it soon fired off a large amount of energy rounds at him from its frame, but Yukinari reacted quickly, and fired his rifle, the Mako charged oscillation rounds tore into the Arcanum, and blew it apart.

Then several large beams of energy lanced through space, all were the main cannons from the combined Arcadian fleet, with ships from ICON and the regular Arcadian Deep Space Fleet, the craft being a mix of large Assault Carriers, Cruisers and Destroyers, along with a few Patrol Ships.

The Assault Carriers were the pride of the fleet, as they had fifty-four Mako Missile Tubes, forty-five Mako energy canons, Twenty Mako charged Rail Guns that used powerful Oscillation rounds, and finally was the twin Mako High Energy Quantum Cannons that formed the front of the Assault Carrier, which was a mix of a sloped and blocky structure, combining toughness and durability with advanced shielding and protection, which was the hallmark for all ships of the Arcadian fleet, as well as a large complement of Reflex-class fighter drones, as well as mass-production Transients.

Yukinari soon returned to the ICON Assault Carrier, the _Arcanum of Fate _a slightly larger type of assault carrier that mounted on its top deck a turret mounted, small version of the main gun, a Mako Impulse Cannon, which was not as powerful, but because it could swivel almost a whole 360 degrees, it was a powerful weapon in its own right.

* * *

><p>Yukinari soon docked the ship, and then sent the information on his battle to the main control center, but as he passed a large window that showed space, he then noticed his own features.<p>

His hair color was now lighter color, fading a bit, and his eye color now looked a bit lighter now, and appeared to be shifting a bit, and his skin which was very light originally was now more light colored now, looking like it would become pale, and his features as well, he was known to have a baby face, bot now his face looked a bit more …

… feminine.

He began to wonder about that more, but soon went to the hall, and ate.

The Arcadians had a large amount of foods and meals to choose from, though it consisted of mostly made based foods, they also enjoyed grain and veggies, so rice was also there as well as veggies that were similar to those of Earth.

Yukinari got his meal and sat at a table, of course he made sure to put on the hooded uniform he had before he even went to eat, along with a mask he was given, as showing ones face was viewed as an act of insolence amongst Arcadians, so Yukinari had his hood up as he ate, though the Arcadians had their special masks off so they could eat, for the only time they could be without the mask was in their quarters, when they were cleaning themselves in the bathrooms (let's just say that) in their quarters where they needed to remove all articles of clothing to bathe, or when eating as the mask prevents such a thing.

Some talked amongst others, though their heads were low so as not to show their face to the other, Yukinari having to look a bit at the others as they ate, his mask clipped to his hip.

Some talked of the battle that occurred, others would talk amongst themselves about other matters.

"Human, I saw you in battle, how you valiantly destroyed several Arcanum and took on a Neves Arcanum," said the Voice of an Arcadian sitting at the table, one Yukinari knew as Shi' Itan, a pilot from the 23rd Elite Transient Corps, one of the better units.

"I saw it too, taking out the small fry was one thing, but to best Neves was a real feat," said another, a Transient pilot named Izan.

Yukinari knew about the Neves Arcanum, they were a more powerful and unique variation of the regular Arcanum, much more powerful, and had abilities unique to themselves, so taking one down was no small task, in fact taking one down was a rather large achievement.

Yukinari soon finished his meal and went to his cabin, and he soon went to sleep, wondering what would happen later in the war, one thing was certain for him.

He just wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><em>Yukinari slowly felt his eyes open, he felt strange, as though he was himself, yet at the same time wasn't himself.<em>

_He then looked down at himself, and the saw that he had no clothing on and covered himself, then he noticed to his horror that several areas of his body, being the legs and much of the area below the hips, which obscured the more … distinguishing parts of his body._

_Then he saw where he was, seeing the strange dreamscape world he was in, and saw he was surrounded by a strange crystal landscape, all of which had an almost organic shape and form, but then he saw a sight nearby._

_It was a girl, a girl with hair and skin whiter than snow, and a large robe with strange symbols on it, and she was looking up at the sky._

_Yukinari then spoke, but instead found no words coming out, none at all, but then saw the woman turn to him, and then she suddenly appeared directly in front of him, startling him._

_Then she pointed up at the sky._

_He looked up, and saw what looked to be a spire, a spire with nine rings around it, all of the rings had a texture that made them look like mirrors, reflecting the blue-green light that was glowing through the strange dream realm._

_Then, Yukinari saw as a ring suddenly darkened, turning black as night, then it cracked and fissured all over, and finally it broke apart, disintegrating in the air._

_Then he felt a dark feeling go through him, like something terrible had happened, and then the light dimmed a bit, and the crystals that made up the land didn't give off the shine that they had once had._

_The girl turned to him, and spoke, but instead of words, he saw images, images of shattered crystals, of destroyed ships and fighter craft, and wrecked Transient craft, and it was horrible, seeing the death, the destruction, it hurt him deeply in ways he could not comprehend._

_Then an image came to him, a moon with a large fissure in its side, rocks from its surface suspended in space near the fissure, and within awaited a trange crystal being, that l had four crystal structures that looked like bladed wings at four points on its own main body, which was long and sharp, and it glowed with a yellow light._

_Then he saw images of Miharu, of the things they have been through, of the peaceful times before he arrived in Arcadia, but then he saw a light as well, within himself._

_The light seemed to be shrouded, with it being only a small dot within him, located in the center of his chest, but then the girl seemed to reach out and grasp the light, and a euphoric and blissful feeling passed though Yukinari at that time, and he felt peace within himself because of it._

_Then the world soon darkened a bit, and Yukinari realized that he was waking up, but then as he felt himself start to awaken, feeling more changed than he originally was, he saw the girl speak, but instead of images, he heard the words, spoken in a voice that sounded like that of a being of true benevolence, the words being:_

"_I will be here when you come back"_


End file.
